harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
It gets worse for Jennifer
It just gets worse for Jennifer. She gets berated by her so-called "lover" Jonathan Almquist! Also, she gets another enemy in Rhonda Whittenberg. Rhonda, in an event that stuns everyone, drops her hatred of the Harpers and the Minzells, and targets Jennifer as her enemy! Scene Again, Bennett Modeling Agency. The scene picks up from last episode, when Jennifer sees the man she loves, Jonathan Almquist, but her heart sinks when he glares at her. JONATHAN: I want you to know one thing, Jennifer! I want NOTHING more to do with you! Get out of this agency! And if you ever try to threaten my wife and daughter again, I will make sure you are destroyed! (Jennifer is horrified) JENNIFER: But Jonny, you LOVE me! I am the only one for you. You know that. You have said that constantly. JONATHAN: I was wrong, you amoral bitch! Kimberly knew what was going on. She caught you in the act! JENNIFER: Who cares about her! I am the one you are supposed to pay attention to! JONATHAN: I am MARRIED! I have a daughter! You think I cannot get rid of that so easily! JENNIFER: Why not?! I got rid of my son easily! He was nothing but an impediment to my plans! My life is all about me! I don't need a damned kid! JONATHAN: My God! You really are asinine! JENNIFER (smugly): And you still love me for it! JONATHAN: No, I don't, Jennifer! I don't know what the hell I ever saw in you! JENNIFER (angered now): You still love me, Jonny! You will always love me! I am the one that everyone loves! JONATHAN: You can't even love YOURSELF! JENNIFER: Of course I can! I am the only one that is important! I got rid of my son with impunity! I hate him! I HATE HIM! (Unfortunately for Jennifer, the target of her rage, Aidan, steps in, and hears everything!) AIDAN: Well, well, well! Dad was right about you all along, Jennifer! JENNIFER: I am your mother! You are to call me Mother! AIDAN: No, I don't! I don't have to call you ANYTHING! You signed your parental rights away, so I can call you anything I want to! What I really DO want to call you would not be appropriate for someone my age to say! Dad can call you that, and the name fits you! JENNIFER: Your father is a LOSER! AIDAN (angered): No, Madame! YOU are the loser! JENNIFER: I am better than you are! You have no right to talk back to me! (She rushes over and slaps Aidan across the face!) JONATHAN: Stop it! JENNIFER (triumphantly): Now you can tell that son of a bitch of a father of yours that I am the winner! And that nobody will deny the fact that I am better than you are! AIDAN (the slap didn't even faze him!): Dad was right about you! You really ARE evil! JENNIFER: I will slap you again! (Just then, Aaron and Rusty storm in, along with Anngelique Minzell) AARON: You back away from my son, Jennifer! Right now, or else I will have you arrested! ANNGELIQUE: You touch that boy again, bitch, and I will destroy you! JENNIFER: You think you can destroy me?! NOBODY can stop me! I am INVINCIBLE! You know, I just think I am going to HAVE to call the Police! Nobody is worshipping the ground I walk on, and I have to take care of myself! AARON: No, you're not, you evil bitch! And don't you DARE play that stupid game. I am sick and tired of you saying "I think I just HAVE to call the Police!" They are going to get very tired of you filing frivolous complaints! JENNIFER: Shut up! ANNGELIQUE: No, bitch, YOU shut up! RUSTY: I ought to have you locked up, for attacking my son! JENNIFER: Screw you, you stupid asshole! I am perfect! That brat made my life miserable! AARON: You disowned him! You signed away your parental rights! JENNIFER: You manipulated me to do that! AARON: STOP YOUR LYING, YOU EVIL WOMAN! JENNIFER: Go to hell! SAMANTHA: Get out of here, Barrett! You are not welcome here! Go get yourself a job flipping burgers! That is all you are worthy of! JENNIFER (screaming): Go to hell! ALL of you! I hate you all! I will be on top again, and when I am, I will destroy the whole burning lot of you! AUDRAINA: Get the hell out of here, Barrett. Jonathan told you where to go! JENNIFER (taunting): He will come back to me! He always will! (Audraina storms over to Jennifer and slaps her in the face!) AUDRAINA (furiously): I have only one thing to say to you, you evil bitch! I don't ever want you around my family again! If I find out that you are anywhere near MY husband or harassing MY daughter, I will see to it that you are thrown in jail for the rest of your unnatural life! Now, you get the hell out of this building and don't you EVER come back! (Jennifer grabs her new mink coat, which replaced her beloved sable coat, and storms out of the office, never to come back!) SAMANTHA: She is absolutely crazy! AUDRAINA: I know she will be back! Her kind always come back. ANNGELIQUE: She is a troublemaker, she is! She makes Rhonda look like a saint! (Enter Rhonda Whittenberg. She is worried, a rarity for her.) RHONDA: You are right, Minzell! ANNGELIQUE: What are YOU doing here?! RHONDA: I know you all hate me! I don't blame you for that. You especially, Minzell, I don't blame you for being mad at me for what I did to your brother. But we have a common enemy. ANNGELIQUE: I agree. She is a troublemaker. RHONDA: What do we do? ANNGELIQUE: I don't know. JONATHAN: I know one thing. I will have a restraining order slapped on her. ANNGELIQUE: I don't know if that will work. (Just then, Anngelique's cell phone rings. It is AJ. He is worried.) ANNGELIQUE: What is it, Johnny Boy? AJ (worry evident in his voice): I have no time for your snarkiness, Minz. I am looking for Jamie. ANNGELIQUE: What do you mean?! AJ: Someone took him! ANNGELIQUE: What do you.....?! Wait a minute, I see her! It's JENNIFER BARRETT! She's got Jamie! AJ (alarmed): What do you mean??! What are you talking about, Minz? ANNGELIQUE: AJ, she must have grabbed him! She is outside of the agency! She grabbed him while he was walking! AJ: Damn her! (Jamie is struggling, Jennifer is crowing. Rhonda has had enough! Heedless of the danger to herself, she rushes the evil woman, and yanks her hair. The suddenness of the attack allows Jennifer to release Jamie. He rushes to Anngelique, tears in his eyes. She hugs her brother. She goes back to her conversation.) ANNGELIQUE (her arm around Jamie): AJ, he's here. We're at the Bennett Modeling Agency on Charles Street. You want to come and get him? AJ: Yeah, is he all right? ANNGELIQUE: Yes, he is fine. He's scared, but he is all right. Rhonda Whittenberg, of all people, saved him! AJ (astonished): Rhonda? SHE saved him?! ANNGELIQUE: Yeah, she ran right at her, and pulled her hair! They are still fighting outside! AJ: I am on my way down there now. (Meanwhile, Rhonda and Jennifer are fighting like cat and dog.) RHONDA: Evil bitch! You had no right to grab Jamie! JENNIFER: You hate him too! RHONDA: I have no hatred for him! I may have done some horrid things to him, and I did. I should have never driven him to that meltdown! I was wrong for doing that! JENNIFER: I hate you, bitch! RHONDA: Shut up, you stupid whore! You were WORSE as a whore than anyone else I have ever seen! (AJ comes in, and he holds Jamie close. He glares at Jennifer) AJ: I never thought I would live to see the day where I would say that I should let Rhonda beat the tar out of you! And that I would even praise her for saving my fiancé! But here it is! Rhonda, thank you for saving Jamie, and I want to see you wipe the concrete with her! RHONDA: Thank you, AJ. You two get home, and you relax. You two need it. And Jamie.....I truly am sorry for what I did to you all those years ago. That was very wrong of me to do. I had no right to do that to you. JAMIE: You are forgiven, Rhonda. RHONDA: Thank you. (From this whole mess, Rhonda redeems herself. She knows she has to repay society for her killing of Jennifer Harper. She calls the cops and asks to be returned to prison for her to serve out her sentence. Jennifer is howling that she wants to press charges for Rhonda assaulting her! However, she conveniently forgets that she herself caused it!) AJ: Be careful, Rhonda. She is mean! RHONDA: I know, AJ, but she is NOTHING! JENNIFER: I am SOMETHING, and you damned fools know it! RHONDA: No, you're not! JENNIFER: Burn in hell! RHONDA: You will be the one who burns in hell! (Rhonda is taken back to the prison! Jennifer storms off down the street, her mink coat swishing around her. Everyone is drained. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell